


It Isn't Over Yet!

by GarrieSun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Continuation, Gen, idk if that's how you tag it but hopefully it is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno girl's team has just lost their preliminary match. Everyone feels disappointed in the outcome and themselves...but no one more than their captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Isn't Over Yet!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my beautiful bae Michimiya Yui I love her so much okay she deserves something more my precious strong lovely deserves the world okAY I WILL SHUT UP I hope y'all enjoy!

_God. I must look awful._

She swiped her hand one final time across her eyes, noting how swollen they felt. If how she felt just after the game was “drained”, then right now, she felt like a mere husk of a person. Michimiya Yui reached up to her bicep and gave it a small pinch, and attempted to shake the disconnected, weary expression from her face.

_Coach is waiting for me. Gotta get myself together._ With the fortitude she could only call a miracle, she took one heavy step after another towards the meeting area.

 

When she entered the room, the coach was sitting comfortably, with a sympathetic smile on her face. Michimiya found it more than a little difficult to match.

“Coach...I…” Her voice trailed off, and her gaze sank to the floor tiles.

“Shirato Girl’s School was a strong team,” the coach began, and if Michimiya hadn’t just cried her heart out, she could have sworn on her life that she would have teared up again.   
“You kept the team’s spirits up, and you held your own to the best of your abilities.”

The coach grasped her shoulder in decisive reassurance.

“You did well, Michimiya. You should be proud.” Michimiya felt her breath catch in her throat, and willed herself not to begin crying again. The coach turned to the door, but at this point, Michimiya had already tuned out the former’s subsequent words.

 

“Sorry for the wait, you can speak to her now.”

“Thank you. Ah, hello, you’re Karasuno’s captain, right?” Michimiya’s eyes refocused from space and she was met with the sight of tall woman, dressed in what must have been a custom-fit blazer and matching pencil skirt.

“Um, yes…” Michimiya stared at the latter in confusion, and couldn’t help but feel a bit out of place in comparison.

The stately woman gave her a warm smile and extended her hand. Michimiya reached out to give it a firm shake, her free hand running through her hair in obvious confusion.

“Glad I caught you before you left. I’m a representative of a university in Tokyo. I noticed that you have quite a bit of unhoned talent, particularly in power. That is, of course, in addition to your leadership skills.”

 

Michimiya couldn’t help blinking, almost vapidly, back at the woman. _Is she…?_

“I’d like to offer you a spot on our girl’s volleyball team. Of course, that would mean guaranteed admission so long as you are able to maintain passing grades in all your current classes, and a scholarship with the same conditions when you begin attending our school. Though I will have to contact you with the specific amount at a later time--”

“REALLY?!” Her voice came out on its own accord, and her excitement overwhelmed her normal sense to calm down. The woman jolted a bit in surprise, but quickly regained her composure with a quick nod.

“Really. So will you accept my offer?” Michimiya nodded vigorously, not a hint of hesitation visible on her face. The woman smiled again, and offered her business card. “Please do give me a call or email when you get the chance.”

 

As Michimiya and her teammates boarded the bus back to school, she sat alone, smiling to herself as those around her chattered aimlessly, oblivious to what had just happened. And she thought to herself the same thing she had said to her distraught teammates during that fateful match.

  
_It isn’t over yet._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay brevity was apparently a thing with this, I thought it would turn out much longer but apparently not LOL I know this is cliche and a little too-good-to-be-true ish but let her have her moment ok ok


End file.
